This invention relates in general to mechanical connectors, and in particular to a spherical clevis assembly having spherical mounting members at opposing arms and between which a pin extends such that the pin and any structures secured thereto have multi-planar movement capability in accord with spherical movement range of the mounting members.
Present-day clevis assemblies generally are constructed as U-shaped yoke structures between whose ends a lever, hook, second clevis, etc. can be pinned or otherwise secured. In one configuration, the distance between the two arms of the U-shaped yoke is barely greater than that of an item to be secured on a pin extending between the arms, while in another configuration a generally exposed pin extends between the arms and can accept one or more components whose width at the pin site is sufficiently narrow to be accommodated between the arms of the yoke. In either type of connection, however, placement of the pin itself is fixed. Such construction therefore precludes any arced lateral movement of a component retained to the pin, other than movement due to the diameter of a component hole surrounding the pin or of accidental or intentional distortional bending of the component. In any event, the pin of the clevis remains in a fixed state unless broken or otherwise contorted between the parallel arms. When such destruction occurs, of course, the damaged clevis generally is no longer acceptable as a connector. Additionally, component bending may not be acceptable because of potential structural failure caused by crystal chain fracture or the like in the connected component.
Because the above-described traditional clevis construction only permits attached-component movement when accompanying clevis movement can complimentarily occur, it is apparent that no more than one component can be connected if movement versatility of that component is desired. As a result, multiple devises must be used when a plurality of individual components must be connectively associated with each other. Such multiplicity of clevis devices adds weight and spatial requirements that many times are not tolerable. As a result, a need is present for a clevis connector assembly in which more than one component can be connected, yet wherein each component has a degree of individual movement capabilities without destroying or otherwise harming the component or the clevis assembly.
In view of the above considerations, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a spherical clevis assembly capable of accommodating more than one connector component.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spherical clevis assembly having a limited spherical movement available to connected components.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.
The present invention is a spherical clevis assembly constructed as a generally U-shaped member having two generally parallel opposing arms and a base. Two opposing inwardly disposed mounting members each having a spherical portion are situated in a respective aperture of the respective arm of the U-shaped member. Each such aperture has a sidewall-defined entry of a diameter less than an adjacent curvature of the spherical portion of the mounting member to thereby permit the spherical portion to ride upon the sidewall-defined entry and be movable in axes in accord with the adjacent curvature of the spherical portion. A pin member extends between the mounting members to receive connected components whose mounting aperture surrounds the pin member as conventionally accomplished. Preferably, the spherical portions of the mounting members, in cooperation with appropriately-sized respective aperture entries, can provide arc movement from about 5xc2x0 to about 15xc2x0. Since each end of the pin member is situated within a respective mounting member, the arc movement and subsequent multiplanar movement ranges translate to the pin member. Because of this multiplanar movement, more than one, but preferably only two, component apertures can be accommodated by the pin member such that each such component can experience an independent movement pattern.